


¿Te casarías conmigo?

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto hace el ridículo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	¿Te casarías conmigo?

La primera vez que Bokuto se lo preguntó fue en frente de todos sus conocidos, en una reunión de preparatoria. Mientras comían alegremente y la conversación menguaba, Bokuto se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Akaashi y se hincó en una rodilla, tomándole de la mano.

—Akaashi Keiji. ¿Harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Todos los presentes callaron en un silencio ensordecedor antes de explotar en gritos y aplausos, hasta que Konoha los calmó justo a tiempo para escuchar, fuerte y claro, la respuesta de Akaashi.

—No.

Sobra decir que la atmósfera fue increíblemente incómoda después de esa simple palabra.

La segunda vez ocurrió mientras salían en una no-cita-doble con Kuroo y Kenma. El parque de diversiones resplandecía con cientos de luces en el cielo nocturno, sin duda una vista hermosa desde lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna. Kuroo y Kenma observaban ociosamente el exterior, tomados de las manos con sus cabezas descansando sobre la del otro. Bokuto miraba al exterior también, señalando cada atracción con su dedo índice mientras gritaba (o eso parecía al interior del pequeño espacio) sus nombres con cada movimiento de éstas, llamando la atención de Akaashi cada vez que este revisaba su teléfono para cerciorarse de que seguían su agenda, o lo que restaba de ella. Al llegar a la cima, cuando el carrito se detuvo a tiempo para el espectáculo de luces de rutina, Bokuto se quedó quieto, convirtió su semblante a uno severo, y con voz seria, preguntó:

—Akaashi Keiji. Ahora que nos encontramos en la cima del mundo, como lo prometí aquella vez, necesito preguntarte. —Un silencio, una mirada de reojo al par conformado por Kuroo y Kenma (solo para asegurarse de que seguían el _ espectáculo _ frente a ellos), y una caja abierta con un anillo brillando con el multicolor del exterior, se mostraron antes de la solemne voz de Bokuto. — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Akaashi le miró, sin duda sus ojos brillaban con alguna emoción, fuera del cansancio demostrado por esas bolsas debajo de ellos y el pequeño bostezo qué musitó antes de responder.

—No. El autobús sale a las 9. 

La tercera vez sería la vencida, en la mente de Bokuto. O eso se prometió a sí mismo, antes de recordar que no era adepto a cumplir sus promesas. Por eso, la tercera ocasión no contaba, pues las cenas familiares probablemente no eran el mejor lugar para recibir un rechazo de tales magnitudes, aún si nadie en la familia experimentó de segunda mano el amargo sabor de la derrota en un balcón escondido de todos. O cuando lo hizo en los casilleros, frente a sus compañeros, aquel día en el que Akaashi fue a recogerlo. O aquella ocasión en medio del centro comercial. Bokuto Kotaro no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente.

Y Bokuto Kotaro tampoco era de los que conocían aquella cosa conocida como _ pena ajena _. 

En la siguiente reunión de ex-compañeros del campamento intraescolar del Fukurodani, frente a más de 60 personas en un salón alquilado por el orgulloso director de la _ Bouncing Ball _co., Bokuto lucía desesperado, entrando en uno de sus lamentables episodios cuando Akaashi lo detuvo a la mitad de uno de sus ahora rebuscados discursos. 

—Kotaro, basta. La respuesta es, y será, un rotundo no.

Todos los presentes miraron a Akaashi con algo muy parecido al desdén, incluso Hinata hizo un pequeño de disgusto. O no, fue un estornudo seguido de un ladeo de cabeza, el joven claramente en estado de confusión. Ninguno de los invitados necesitaba una explicación, pero Kozume no iba a estar muy contento si le amargaban la hora del postre.

Akaashi carraspeó, limpiando su garganta para que todos escucharan lo que tenía que decir. 

—Kotaro, no me casaré contigo... —Las personas mas cercanas al decaído Bokuto hincado en el suelo se quedaron sin aliento, a lo que Akaashi dijo — ...otra vez.

La explicación: Bokuto y Akaashi realizaron sus votos matrimoniales antes de la reunión de ex-alumnos del Fukurodani, mientras viajaban fuera del país. Al ser algo espontáneo, Bokuto no tuvo la oportunidad de declararse formalmente a Akaashi, como hacen en esos dramas nocturnos, así que tomaría cada oportunidad para presumir- hacerlo formal en una situación pública, lo cual Akaashi desaprobaba.

La situación pasó de ser la historia del año a ser la primera disputa de los recién casados, así que todos los espectadores decidieron dejarlos solos. Además, la mesa de postres ya estaba abierta.

—Ya estamos casados, ¿acaso importa? —dijo Akaashi, dejando a un emberrinchado Bokuto golpeando el suelo en pose derrotada. 

— ¡Keiji! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Keiji? ¡Espera, yo también quiero postre! ¡Keiiiiiji!


End file.
